


Fishin' for a Pissin': A Walmart Adventure

by scaletal_remains



Category: Plain Reality
Genre: Humiliation, Humiliation kink, I did my best, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Shame, at least nobody got pissed on? Technically?, crocky makes fun of meta, dont piss in the walmart fishing aisle kids, employee takes Crocky's side, its a fucking piss fic don't expect much, kinda bad ending lmao, meta just gets really embarrassed, meta pisses himself in walmart, meta wants to cry, not really that sexual, pee kink, piss puddle, pissing, walmart piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaletal_remains/pseuds/scaletal_remains
Summary: Meta can't hold it in the fishing aisle of Walmart and Crocky thinks its the funniest shit ever
Kudos: 3





	Fishin' for a Pissin': A Walmart Adventure

Meta pressed his legs together, shifting uncomfortably. He had been holding in his piss for the last two hours and at this point it was getting unbearable. 

At first he had thought 'oh, I'll just piss when I get to Walmart' but it was just his luck that the bathrooms were closed. What else did he expect from Walmart though?

Now he was standing in the fishing aisle waiting for this crusty old fuck of a bird man to hurry up and get what he wanted so they could go home.

"Crocky…" Meta complained, pressing his hand to his crotch. "Are you done yet? You've been taste testing worms for an hour and a half."

Crocky tossed his head back, gulping down another worm. "Have patience. You're gonna feel real bad if we get home and I've picked the wrong worms." He just wanted to see how many he could eat before a worker stopped him.

"I couldn't possibly give any less of a fuck about your stupid worms."

"Aww, you don't mean that." Crocky buried his face back into the cup of dirt, leaving Meta to squirm and wiggle uncomfortably. 

Meta groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt like his bladder was gonna burst. He whined and pressed his legs harder together. 'Please, please, please just hurry up', he chanted in his head. Soft whimpers slipped out of him with each little movement he made. 

If he could just.. hold it a little bit… longer…. 

A warm, wet patch began to form at the front of Meta's pants. He groaned, legs going slightly wobbly in relief before the realization hit him like a brick wall. "Shit!" He jerked his now wet hand away in disgust as the piss trickled down his pant leg, leaving behind a dark trail. 

Crocky looked up at the sound of his friend's shout. He was confused for a moment until his eyes landed on the ever growing dark patch in Meta's pants. He squawked out a laugh, staring at him. 

"You really pissed yourself! Thats so fucking gross." He laughed again, swallowing down another worm as if it was popcorn at the movies. 

Meta's face flushed bright red in embarrassment but he couldn't stop now that he had started. It was an uncontrollable flow of hot piss right into his shoes and the floor around him.

"Shut up! Stop staring!" Meta insisted, eyes pricked with shameful tears. 

"No way. You're a grown man pissing in a Walmart fishing aisle. You can't even hold it for a little bit?" Crocky teased. "You're like a little kid except I'm not gonna clean your piss for you dude."

Meta tried desperately to squeeze his legs together and stop but that only sent the piss down his other leg. He couldn't believe this was happening and Crocky standing there making fun of him like this was some kinda joke didn't help at all.

Finally Meta's stream trickled to a stop. He was left shaky legged and humiliated in a puddle of his own piss. He stared down at his own disgusting mess for a moment before Crocky's voice snapped him out of it. 

"Hey, pissbaby, there's a Walmart dude. Go ask for paper towels or something." Crocky insisted, leaning back on the refrigerator that held the worms.

"Fuck you, bird brains." Meta tried his best to appear confident but the halfway-to-crying waver in his voice gave him away.

"Not when you're covered in piss. Now go ask before he leaves."

Meta bit his lip and hesitantly shuffled towards the worker, the wet squish of his shoes with each movement forward not helping anything at all. 

The employee was nice but it was obvious he thought the whole situation was ridiculous, occasionally snickering at Meta as he got him a mop and paper towels to clean his mess up with. 

Both Crocky and the employee stuck around to watch as Meta got on his hands and knees to sop up the pee with paper towels. Shame burned in his face as their eyes dug into him. He could hear them whispering and snickering to each other and it was more than obvious what the jokes were about.


End file.
